Just Heal You
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Sasuke yang pulang ke Konoha, bertanya pada Sakura kenapa dia masih tetap mau menunggu pesakitan sepertinya. Dan jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman bahagia./Canon Setting/warning inside/maaf gaje/ Happy Reading!/RnR?


Malam kian larut. Suara binatang malam menjadi melodi penghantar tidur, namun tetap menuntut kewaspadaan. Perjalanan yang ditempuh selama 17 jam hanya bisa dibayar dengan tidur selama 5 jam, sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke daerah kabut. Butuh waktu sekitar 4 hari lagi untuk sampai ke desa terdekat.

Sayangnya, meski kedua matanya terpejam, alam mimpi tidak kunjung menjemputnya. Dia hanya duduk di akar, bersandar pada sebuah pohon willow besar, dengan jubah hitamnya sebagai penghangat. Dia lelah, tapi alam bawah sadarnya seolah menolak untuk beristirahat. Pikirannya terus berkelebat, berkelana ke memori-memori lama tentang kisah hidupnya sendiri. Bagaimana ia melewati masa kecilnya yang penuh tekanan, masa remaja dalam kegelapan, dan sampai sekarang di usia yang menuntut kedewasaan.

Oniks itu perlahan terbuka. Angin dingin menggoyangkan rambut hitamnya yang sekarang sudah di atas bahu sedikit, menyibak kecil mata kirinya yang kini tertanam rinegan ungu. Ah, angin mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya di kampung halaman, pemuda setia kawan bodoh dengan senyuman terlebar yang pernah ia lihat.

Tidak, Naruto Uzumaki lebih daripada sahabat baginya. Dia saudaranya sekarang. Mereka sama-sama menanggung rasa sakit dan kepahitan selama bertahun-tahun. Bedanya, Naruto selalu menempuh jalan penuh cahaya, sedangkan dia sebaliknya, lebih memilih jalan pintas, tidak peduli seberapa gulitanya jalan itu.

Yang ia syukuri, pemuda itu tidak pernah menyerah untuknya. Pemuda bermata biru yang dipenuhi optimis untuk membawanya pulang, tidak peduli seberapa banyak Sasuke mendorongnya menjauh. Dia bahkan sampai mengorbankan tangan kirinya untuk menyadarkan pemuda Uchiha ini, yang menurutnya merupakan tindakan paling bodoh, dan paling membuat Sasuke terenyuh.

Dan mengingat sahabat kuningnya itu, turut membuatnya ingat juga pada gadis lain, mantan teman satu timnya bersama Naruto dulu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, gadis itu jauh lebih bodoh dari Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa gadis bersurai pink itu mengabdikan separuh usianya untuk menunggu Sasuke? Gadis itu terjebak dalam fantasi cinta yang terlalu mendalam, pikir Sasuke. Seharusnya Sakura sadar, tidak ada yang bisa ia harapkan dari dirinya. Terlalu banyak perbedaan di antara mereka. Dia selalu berada di satu garis lurus, jalan yang penuh kebenaran. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan penderitaan karena tidak memiliki orang tua, tidak pernah memikirkan pembalasan dendam, dan hidup dalam penyesalan karena kebodohannya sendiri. Dia juga tidak pernah menempuh jalan kelam seperti dirinya. Lalu kenapa, gadis itu masih mau berjuang untuknya?

Bukan, Sasuke bukan membenci Sakura. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun membenci gadis itu.

Dia hanya tidak ingin Sakura terkontaminasi kekotorannya. Dia tidak ingin sang gadis Haruno turut merasakan penderitaan yang ia tanggung. Dia tidak ingin masa depan kunoichi cemerlang itu tercoreng gara-gara kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Dia tidak peduli meski harus membuatnya terluka. Sasuke hanya ingin Sakura sadar, gadis itu pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik.

Yang pasti, bukan dirinya.

Tapi kenapa pemikiran itu justru membuat Sasuke gusar?

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Gadis itu selalu membuatnya menyelami perasaan melankolis yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Dan dalam diam, Sasuke bersyukur karenanya.

Setidaknya, hatinya masih hidup untuk merasakan perasaan berharga ini, sececah harapan yang berusaha dia hempas jauh-jauh, tapi nyatanya selalu muncul bersamaan dengan sosok imajiner Sakura di kepalanya.

Harapan bahwa gadis itu masih menunggu kepulangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Lover as SSavers**

 **proudly present,**

 **Just Heal You**

 **Desclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I just owe some charas from his brilliant work ^^**

 **[Sakura x Sasuke]**

 **Canon Setting**

 **Rate T**

 **Drama, Friendship, Romance**

 **Warning:**

 **Canon Setting, EYD, typos, misstypo, ga kerasa feel, bertele2, ngebosenin, dll**

 **Don't like? Please read then just click back after that**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dua tahun kemudian...**

Sasuke berjalan perlahan di antara hutan lebat yang mengelilinginya. Namun matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas gerbang kayu besar, bertuliskan hiragana a dan n, juga plang Konoha beserta simbolnya. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit lagi, maka dia akan sampai di depan akses masuk utama desa kelahirannya.

Tiga penjaga gerbang menghadang jalannya, menanyakan keperluan. Sasuke merogoh saku ninjanya, mengeluarkan gulungan kecil, lalu menyerahkannya pada penjaga.

"Aa, rupanya kau sudah kembali, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke melirik ke asal suara, melihat pria dengan perban melintang di wajahnya dengan rambut hitam jabrik. Kotetsu berdiri dengan senyuman ramahnya yang biasa.

"Hn."

Kotetsu yang saat ini menjadi kepala satuan penjaga, memeriksa dokumen akses masuk desa milik Sasuke, lalu mengembalikannya lagi.

"Selamat datang di kampung halaman, Uchiha."

Sasuke mengangguk. Pemuda berhelaian raven itu berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat sesosok gadis berhelaian soft pink berdiri di depan bangku taman, di bawah pohon Sakura, menatap tepat ke matanya dengan senyuman lebar. Sweater rajut hijau dan celana santai putihnya menandakan dia sedang tidak dalam sebuah misi, atau mungkin hari ini hari liburnya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan, dengan perasaan lega entah dari mana yang melingkupinya, menghampiri gadis itu. Senyuman gadis beriris mata viridian itu semakin lebar ketika Sasuke sampai di hadapannya, hanya dipisah jarak setengah meter.

"Tadaima, Sasuke-kun," suara Sakura mengalun lembut, matanya sampai menyipit akibat senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

"Hn, okaeri, Sakura."

Sasuke memang telah memberitahukan kepulangannya sekitar seminggu yang lalu lewat surat elang kirimannya. Jadi dia sudah memperkirakan Sakura pasti akan menyambut kepulangannya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Naruto sekarang masih di kantor bawah hokage. Kau tahulah, tempaan keras untuk jadi hokage ketujuh," Sakura tertawa kecil, kepalan tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya sebentar.

Gestur kecil itu terperhatikan dengan seksama oleh Sasuke.

"Aa."

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Sakura, yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala raven Sasuke.

"Kebetulan, aku juga belum. Jadi, ayo kita makan siang bersama!"

Muda-mudi itu lalu berjalan beriringan. Keheningan nyaman menjadi penghantar setiap langkah mereka. Keduanya sama-sama tahu, tidak perlu banyak kata untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaan karena akhirnya bisa kembali bertemu. Padahal banyak hal yang tertahan di ujung lidah, tapi mereka lebih memilih mengamati satu sama lain dalam lirikan-lirikan kecil.

Mereka berhenti di kedai yakini-Q, memesan sukiyaki untuk makan siang. Tempat duduk di sini bersekat-sekat, cocok sekali digunakan sebagai tempat mengobrol tanpa takut privasi terganggu.

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus, Sasuke-kun," Sakura membuka obrolan ketika mereka sedang menunggu pesanan.

"Hn," Jawaban singkat seperti biasa. "Kau juga terlihat baik," sambung Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ya, begitulah." Sepasang klorofil itu menatap Sasuke lembut, membawa desir aneh dalam dada Sasuke. "Jadi, apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk pulang ke sini? Atau kau akan kembali melakukan perjalanan?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya. Sakura sudah gatal menanyakan hal ini dari tadi, syukurlah dia mendapatkan momen yang tepat.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hal-hal yang kucari selama ini sudah kulihat dengan jelas," Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya lagi. "Banyak hal yang kulewatkan selama ini ternyata."

Sakura tersenyum lega. Dia benar-benar bersyukur akhirnya kedua mata Sasuke sudah terbuka lebar dan melihat cahaya yang dicarinya selama ini. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Jari telunjuk gadis itu bermain-main di atas meja coklat di hadapan mereka. "Kau tahu, Naruto sangat kecewa kau tidak datang di hari pernikahannya. Padahal dia sangat berharap kau bisa datang barang sejenak. Dia ingin kau menyaksikan hari paling bahagia di hidupnya." Pandangan gadis itu menerawang jauh, mengingat curhatan Naruto di resepsi pernikahannya sendiri. Mengingatnya membuat Sakura tersenyum geli, marena ekspresi sahabat kuningnya itu benar-benar lucu saat pura-pura marah.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia marah-marah dalam suratnya waktu itu." Sasuke mengenang beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Naruto mengirimnya gulungan di kaki elangnya. Dia harus mendengus beberapa kali saat membaca tulisan tangan yang agak acak-acakan itu, apalagi semuanya berisi omelan.

Sakura tertawa lagi. "Dia sangat senang kau akhirnya bisa pulang. Sayang Shikamaru terlalu ketat soal pelajaran, sampai-sampai tidak mengizinkannya berhenti sejenak untuk menyambut kepulanganmu," Ujar Sakura menyesal. Padahal seharusnya Naruto ada di sini, sehingga tim tujuh dapat berkumpul setelah beberapa tahun terpisah.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku bukan tamu penting sampai harus disambut sedemikian khusus," Sasuke menyangkal.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Bagi kami, kau sangat penting," bantah Sakura halus. "Lebih penting dari para petinggi negara sekalipun," tambahnya disertai senyuman.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn, terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku serius." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan. "Apa salahnya menyambut kepulangan keluarga penting kami dari perjalanan jauhnya?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura lamat-lamat selama beberapa detik. Selanjutnya pemuda Uchiha itu menunduk, menatap tangan kanannya yang ditaruh di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus mulai berhenti," Sasuke memutuskan. "Kalian memang keluarga baruku, tapi masa laluku tidak boleh kalian lupakan," ujarnya lugas, dengan nada dalam yang sama.

Benar, Sasuke tidak ingin perhatian semacam itu. Dia tidak boleh menerimanya. Dia tidak pantas. Tapi entah kenapa sahabat-sahabatnya ini masih saja bersikeras melakukan hal-hal tidak perlu begini. Sasuke yakin, kepulangannya merupakan kabar buruk bagi orang lain di luar anggota tim tujuh.

"Tidak, justru kau yang harus berhenti, Sasuke-kun," Sakura berkata sehalus mungkin bersamaan dengan ketegasannya. Sasuke mendongak, dan menemukan mata gadis itu menatapnya denga penuh kesungguhan.

Suasana hening untuk sesaat.

"Berhenti dari apa?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datarnya. Sasuke tidak paham sama sekali apa maksud Sakura.

Kehadiran pramusaji memotong percakapan mereka. Namun keduanya masih saling menatap, membiarkan pramusaji melaksanakan tugasnya, hingga meninggalkan mereka kembali dalam keheningan.

"Berhenti menganggap dirimu tidak berharga." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan raut prihatin, kedua iris klorofil gadis itu terlihat sendu.

Sasuke terpaku, tidak menyangka mendengar kata-kata iu keluar dari mulut gadis di hadapannya.

Bagaimana... Sakura bisa menyimpulkan hal itu?

"Jangan menyangkalnya, Sasuke-kun," Sakura memperingati ketika pemuda itu hampir bersuara lagi. "Bagi Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, dan aku, kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga. Jadi jangan pernah menanggung segalanya sendirian. Kau masih punya kami," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pancaran pengertian maksimal, mencoba membuat pemuda itu paham.

"Hn," Sasuke memilih untuk berpaling, menghindar dari tatapan lembut Sakura yang entah kenapa mulai merasa menyakitkan.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura seolah-olah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini? Bagaimana bisa dia lebih mengerti apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, padahal Sasuke masih larut dalam kebingungannya sendiri?

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengerti, Sakura," akhirnya Sasuke menyahut setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Kedua matanya yang berbeda iris itu kembali menatap lawan bicaranya, ditemani biar penuh luka dan kepedihan yang sudah menjadi identitasnya sejak dulu. "Kau harus melihat segalanya dari sudut pandangku. Kau yang tidak pernah merasakan penderitaan, tidak akan bisa paham," Sasuke menatap datar gadis di hadapannya, meski dadanya bergemuruh. Kenangan-kenangan pahit yang mampir di kepalanya semakin memperjelas luka miliknya yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

Sasuke dan segala penyesalannya, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti. Rasa sakit, penderitaan, tekanan, frustasi, kesepian, dan penyesalan yang mendarah daging di tubuhnya, semuanya begitu kompleks. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun Sasuke belum mampu berdamai dengan kegagalan masa lalunya. Jadi kenapa Sakura begitu ringan membuka lebar-lebar tangan dan menerima pesakitan sepertinya dengan ketulusan? Naruto dan Kakashi mungkin bisa ia mengerti, karena mereka mengalami kepahitan yang sama dengannya. Tapi Sakura?

Sasuke tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Sakura. Tidak sekalipun.

Atmosfer hangat yang sebelumnya melingkupi mereka kini memudar. Hening menjelma suram. Mereka terjebak dalam pemikiran berbeda yang saling bersebrangan.

"Kau benar," Sakura mengangguk kecil. Kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut merah muda ditundukkan, kesepuluh jarinya bersatu di atas meja, semuanya tidak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Namun tidak lama, Sakura kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke dengan kesedihan di mata hijaunya yang bening. "Aku memang tidak pernah merasakan kesulitan yang pernah kau alami, tidak juga dengan penderitaan Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, serta Sai dan Yamato-kaicho," Sakura tersenyum miris. "Terkadang aku merasa sedih, bagaimana bisa aku hidup normal sementara teman-teman terdekatku justru hidup dalam penderitaan?" Sakura kembali murung, tatapannya melayang, mengenang teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Sasuke diam, namun telinganya terus mendengarkan Sakura.

"Tapi apa aku salah, jika aku mencoba untuk mengerti kalian?" Fokus Sakura kembali pada Sasuke, yang masih memasang wajah datarnya. "Aku menyadarinya, Sasuke-kun. Rasa sakit itu, mungkin aku tidak bisa merasakannya persis seperti yang kau rasakan, juga teman-teman yang lain," Sakura memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanan, tepat di jantungnya. "Tapi di sini, juga ada rasa sakit setiap melihat kalian bersedih," Sakura menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, membuat mata Sasuke melebar sedikit ketika gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Terutama jika memikirkanmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Apalagi kau selalu mencoba menanggung segalanya sendirian. Itu tidak baik, Sasuke-kun. Makanya aku harap kau tidak lupa bahwa kami selalu ada di sini untukmu." Sambung gadis itu lagi, disusul sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Bukan soal itu," Sasuke menyanggah dengan tenang. Sakura salah, bukan jawaban itu yang Sasuke mau. Sasuke tahu tentang kepedulian anggota tim tujuh yang lain, dia tidak perlu lagi mempertanyakannya. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti, setelah semua yang terjadi, kau masih mau menungguku," jelas pemuda itu lagi, to the point.

Yang ia pertanyakan adalah mengenai Sakura yang tidak pernah berhenti menunggunya. Dengan segala apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis itu, kenapa Sakura masih menantikan kepulangannya?

Sasuke memang senang dengan fakta itu, dia bahkan mensyukurinya. Tapi Sasuke bukan orang yang tepat untuk ditunggu sedemikian lama. Dia hanya orang gagal.

Sakura seharusnya tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk Sasuke.

Dia tidak seharusnya diperjuangkan sedemikian keras.

Dia hanya orang gagal.

Sasuke bisa melihat mata Sakura membesar. Keheningan kembali melingkupi untuk sementara.

"Kau harus berhenti peduli padaku, Sakura," Sasuke lebih dahulu memecah keheningan dengan nada tegas yang dalam, terdengar seperti perintah. "Aku tidak bisa membalas apa yang kau berikan. Aku juga tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan apa yang kau harapkan. Kau tidak akan bahagia dan hanya akan terluka pada akhirnya." Tutupnya lugas, bersamaan dengan denyut menyakitkan di dadanya.

Benar kan?

Sebesar apapun perasaan yang Sasuke punya untuk Sakura, pada akhirnya dia tidak akan pernah bisa membahagiakan gadis itu. Dia sudah menyakiti gadis itu berkali-kali, dan Sasuke tidak mau mengulanginya lagi. Sakura dan perasaan tulusnya itu terlalu berharga. Dia tidak pantas menerimanya.

Sasuke harus melindungi gadis itu dari dirinya sendiri, meski itu berarti dia harus menenggelamkan perasaannya seperti dulu, menyimpannya rapat-rapat untuk menikmati kepedihannya sendiri seperti biasa, sampai akhir hayatnya.

Ini hal yang benar. Dia hanya perlu mengabaikan getar menyakitkan di dadanya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin balasan apapun darimu?" Sakura berucap jelas, meski suaranya pelan. Gadis itu menatap lekat Sasuke dengan pasti.

Sakura mengambil sumpit di atas meja. Dengan perlahan menaruh potongan-potongan daging dan sayur di pemanggang. Sasuke masih terus memperhatikannya, menuntut Sakura membeberkan maksudnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan luka-lukamu, Sasuke-kun."

Iris obsidian Sasuke melebar, pandangannya terpaku pada hijau zamrud di hadapannya yang kini bersinar cemerlang.

Apa maksudnya?

"Naruto sudah susah payah membawamu pulang ke sini. Kali ini giliranku mengambil peran." Sakura kembali memberi penjelasan. "Jika Naruto adalah cahaya yang menuntun langkahmu untuk kembali pulang, maka aku adalah rumah, tempatmu melepas lelah dan mengobati segala luka yang kau punya."

Sasuke tidak memberi respons, tetapi ia menyimak dengan baik untaian kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Selama ini kau sudah melewati berbagai macam hal. Semua ambisimu sudah terlaksana. Kau telah mewujudkan pembalasan dendammu, meski pada akhirnya kau menyesal. Kau juga sudah selesai melakukan perjalananmu." Sakura berhenti, hanya untuk memasang senyuman lebih lebar. Suara desis daging yang terpanggang menjadi pengiring percakapan mereka.

"Namun, jika kau merasa lelah dengan segalanya, kau juga perlu untuk pulang, Sasuke-kun." Sakura kembali menatap sasuke dengan ketulusan yang sama. "Dan aku akan menjadi tempat pulangmu itu. Aku akan mencoba menghilangkan rasa lelahmu, menyembuhkan luka hatimu, menghapuskan kekecewaanmu, menjadi sandaranmu, dan menghapuskan kesepianmu. Aku tidak memintamu untuk selalu di sampingku, aku hanya menyembuhkanmu."

Sakura tersenyum sangat lebar, menghantarkan gelenyar damai ke dalam dada Sasuke, membuatnya terpana di tempatnya, tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari jerat ketulusan yang Sakura punya.

Ah, jadi begitu.

Itukah alasannya Sakura menunggunya selama ini?

Dia hanya ingin mengobati luka Sasuke. Semuanya.

Tidak peduli seberapa menyedihkan dirinya, dosa-dosanya, dan masa lalunya. Sakura menerima Sasuke tanpa syarat.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama eaktu berlalu, Sasuke merasa lengkap.

Dan itu karena gadis bersurai soft pink dihadapannya ini.

"Ayo kita makan, Sasuke-kun." Sakura

mengangkat daging-daging yang sudah matang dari pandangan, memindahkannya ke piring Sasuke dan piringnya sendiri. Tidak lupa dengan sayurannya juga. Tangannya yang kecil itu terlihat sedikit bergetar, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sakura terkejut ketika merasakan tangan besar Sasuke membungkus tangannya secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya kaget dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan sumpit. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih tersenyum, dan ia bisa merasakan panas menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Meski begitu kedua insan tersebut tetap saling bertatapan, tidak mau melewatkan mata satu sama lain. Limpahan kasih sayang mengalir di antara keduanya. Hanya mereka berdua, tidak ada yang lain.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke akhirnya bersuara setelah sekian lama hening melingkupi mereka.

"Mulai sekarang, aku pulang."

Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dua detik berlalu, akhirnya sebuah senyuman lebar hadir di wajahnya, bersama dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Selamat datang."

Sasuke tersenyum, hal langka yang kembali Sakura lihat. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mengetuk dahi gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak lama itu, tepat di tanda byakugo miliknya.

Sakura Haruno tertawa kecil dengan pipi bersemu merah. Sasuke merekam momen di antara mereka ini lamat-lamat.

Mungkin mereka seringkali berjauhan, berbeda dengan pasangan lain di luar sana. Tapi hati mereka selalu terhubung satu sama lain, sejauh apapun jarak memisahkan.

Karena Sakura selalu menjadi rumah yang selalu Sasuke rindukan.

Dengan begini, tidak ada alasan lain yang bisa dibenarkan untuk menunda pernikahan kan, eh Uchiha?

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Holla minna-sannn! Author kembali lagi nih bawa oneshoot SasuSaku :D maaf author cuma bisa kasih yg gaje kayak gini, dengan ending yg ga kalah gaje :') semoga bisa menghibur readers aja deh :D anggap aja ini pelampiasan stress author sebelum UAS minggu depan :') doakan semoga author lancar Uasnya yaa 😊**

 **Sebenernya sih author cuma mau ucapin "Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Shaum Romadon" bagi yang menjalankan ^^ semoga ibadah kita dilipatgandakan oleh Allah Swt. ya ^^**

 **Okay, segitu dulu dari author.. Thanks buat yg udah baca, follow dan fave. Jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran supaya author bisa lebih baik di karya2 selanjutnya :D**

 **Ps: author update fict2 nanti abis Uas.. Buat yg nungguin, harap berdabar yaahh.. Itu juga klo ada yg nungguin 😆**

 **Bandung, 1 Juni 2017**

 **With Love,**

 **Sakura's Lover**


End file.
